<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>by the gym's doors. by shoxkaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798604">by the gym's doors.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoxkaa/pseuds/shoxkaa'>shoxkaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterschool, Fluff, Other, Wholesome, fluffbutsomehowiitisn't, i need salvation, jdksdhbjkdbjhd, uwubuddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoxkaa/pseuds/shoxkaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yeah i suck at making titles up and writing stories. this is gender neutral reader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilson/Reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>by the gym's doors.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Keep a look out, he said"</p><p>"why do i always have to ke-"</p><p>a bush rustled. I looked over to said bush to find a tail poking out. It's that rat looking raccoon that ate my shoe the other day. "i got you know, buster!"</p><p>I grab the tail and pull it towards me, only to get pulled into bush. "LET GO OF KENNY, ASSHOLE!" someone yelled.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here?!" I stand up, after letting go of the rat. I grabbed Cody before he could run away. "I just wanted to make sure you're not at home :)" Cody said, putting his fingers together.</p><p>"Why?" I asked him. "because yeah, and also Kenny isn't a rat, he's a possum." He stuck out his tongue.</p><p>"Just leave before I-" "CODY!!!"</p><p>We both look over to see some person run towards us. "Oh hey (Y/N)." Cody casually greeted them.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" They whisper yelled. Kenny climbed onto their legs. "I was just looking for Kenny."</p><p>"Hmm, ok, but we have to go now." They grabbed Cody's causing me to drop him. Both of them ran away with Kenny between their legs.</p><p>"HEY! I WASN'T DONE WITH THE TWO OF YOU!" I yelled, but obviously, they were already far. "fucking dumbasses."</p><p> </p><p>It was morning and I was stuck in history, not paying attention. Since my seat was the closest to one of the windows, I was looking out of it. Two figures outside caught me of guard, causing me to raise my arm. "What is it, Wilson? If you're going to restroom, just go, I'm having the worst hangover."</p><p>I nodded, standing up and walking past the teacher. As soon as I left, I ran down the hall towards the stairs. Casually jumping over the railing, I was already on the first floor. I walked out the fire exit and towards the back of the gym. I leaned up against the wall, to try and hear what's going on.</p><p>I heard Kenny's infamous hissing and afterwards someone trying to calm him down. "Y'know, (Y/N), don't you hang out with me instead of those weirdos you hang with?" I heard Grayson talk(obviously). </p><p>"Grayson, your definition of "hang out with me" is netflix and chill, which any other mary sue reader would use to be an excuse to fall in love with the antagonist, causing a love triangle, but you're not the main love interest in this story, bitch." (Y/N) reasoned with him, making him laugh.</p><p>"So, you'd prefer doing that with any other person but me?" Grayson smirked. "Yes, oh, also your breath stinks. Sucked too many dicks, Gray?"</p><p>I snickered, quickly covering my mouth and hitting my back against the wall. They didn't hear me, They didn't-</p><p>"Oh, hey there, Wils. What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Grayson popped out of the corner.</p><p>"I was just walking around." I stuttered. I flinched to Grayson's hands suddenly making a loud noise as they slammed themselves on the wall beside my head. "Stop shitting me, wilson. What the hell were you doing listening to me and (Y/N)'s conversation?" He growled.</p><p>"Grayson, stop." (Y/N) tried to reason him, but Grayson pushed them away. literally. Kenny decided to bite his forearm. Grayson hissed, removing his arms to tend to his wound. Taking this chance, I grabbed Kenny and (Y/N) and fucking ran.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>